The Honeymooners
by driver picks the music
Summary: -Part 7 in the Red Camaro series- Charlie and Bass are married...time for the honeymoon. one-shot


**Here it is...the Honeymoon! lol**

**I really hope you like this! I loved writing it. I don't go into much detail, as a lot of you already know, but I think I gave you a pretty good mental image in a couple of places... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution or any of the characters...I do own the old lady on the plane...she's mine but I would gladly trade her for David Lyons. No offense old lady...lol**

* * *

Charlie and Bass sat in their seats on the plane. They were on their way to four days in the Caribbean. They had already gotten a few looks from the older women in the seat across the aisle from them, because of their whispered giggles and exchanged kisses.

Charlie looked at and saw that the woman was once again glancing at them a small smile on her face as she watched the newlyweds. Charlie smiled in return. "I'm sorry if we're bothering you ma'am, but we just got married today." She said with a smile towards Bass.

Bass looked at the woman and smiled. "Sebastian Monroe, ma'am, and this is my wife Charlotte Monroe." He said and Charlie's smile grew even wider at the use of her new name.

The woman smiled and shook her head. "You don't worry about anything, you just reminded me of when I was a newlywed myself. My husband and I were just like the two of you." She smiled a little slyly. "We still are." She said and Bass and Charlie both chuckled.

…..

A little while later Bass chuckled and Charlie looked at him with a raised brow. "What's funny?" she asked.

Bass smiled a little. "I was just thinking about something I said to Miles before we left…"

"_Where's Charlie?" Miles asked as he walked up to Bass._

_Bass motioned to the tent that Charlie had used as her changing room. "She wanted to get out of her dress before we left." He said._

_Miles nodded. "Alright," he said. "listen, I know we've had this talk before but I'm going to say it again." He said and Bass raised his brows, listening._

_Miles placed a hand on Bass's shoulder. "If you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you." He said and Bass nodded, holding back his smile, but Miles wasn't finished. "And I'm a cop, I can make you go away." He said and once again Bass nodded._

"_I will do all that I can, to make sure that I never do anything to hurt her. You don't have to worry about that." He said and then smiled. "Uncle Miles."_

_Miles opened his mouth, but didn't get to say anything as Charlie picked that moment to make her appearance._

Charlie laughed as Bass told her the story. "That's why he looked like he was ready to lay you out right there." She said and Bass nodded with a chuckle.

Charlie shook her head with a smile. "You know he's going to get you back for that at some point right?"

Bass nodded. "Oh yeah, but the look on his face when it dawned on him that I'm now his nephew in-law…that was worth it."

…..

"Here are your keys, have a nice stay Mr. and Mrs. Monroe." The receptionist said as she handed the key cards to them.

Charlie smiled as they headed for the elevator. "You know, at some point, probably pretty soon, I imagine that will be normal to hear," she said and Bass smiled. "but right now, it's pretty awesome." She said and he chuckled.

They stepped off the elevator and made their way down the hall to their room, their bags having been brought up while they were checking in.

Bass opened the door and stopped Charlie as she started to walk inside. "What do you think you're doing," he asked as he leaned in closer and said softly,"Mrs. Monroe?"

Charlie smiled while furrowing her brows slightly. "Going into our room?" she asked and Bass shook his head. "Not like that you're not." He said.

Charlie smiled and squealed slightly as Bass scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the door, and not letting her down until he had walked over to the bed and sat her down.

Charlie leaned back on her elbows and smiled up at him. "So," she said. "what do you think we should do now?" She asked as she raised a brow.

Bass smiled. "I can think of a few things." He said as he placed a knee beside her and reached one hand out to hook behind her neck, leaning on the bed as he pulled her up to him.

Charlie smiled as his mouth met hers. She liked his ideas already.

…

"You at some point we might want to actually go outside. I hear its beautiful here." Charlie said the next afternoon as they lay in bed together.

Bass leaned over her and trailed kisses from her jaw down her neck to her collar bone before raising his head to smile at her. "It's beautiful right here, I don't need anything else." He said.

Charlie smiled and reached her hands up to frame his face, running her thumbs over the hair on his cheeks. "You're beautiful." She said and he rolled his eyes slightly. "Of course I am, who did you think I was talking about?" he asked and Charlie laughed as she playfully slapped one cheek.

….

They ventured outside eventually and discovered that the beaches really were amazing. They had even found a little secluded spot they had to themselves for a while and had decided to forgo their swim suits for a little while.

"We should just stay here, never go back." Charlie said as she wrapped her arms around Bass's neck as they treaded water together.

Bass chuckled. "While I do agree that would be nice, we would both miss the family in that case. Plus," he said. "We have a house, and a business to run back home." He reminded her.

Charlie stuck out her lip in a pout and Bass leaned forward and kissed them. "We'll come back someday." He said and shrugged. "Maybe with a kid or two."

Charlie smiled and pulled his closer as she covered his mouth with her own. It was their last night there and she was going to make the most of their secluded little beach.

….

As they pulled into the driveway, Bass had to laugh. Hanging over the front door was a sign that read "_Welcome home to the Monroes!_" and a wedding bell balloon was tied to the door knob.

"It looks like someone was busy today." Charlie said with a chuckle as they walked to the door. She reached out to open the door but Bass stopped her.

"Are we really going to have to go over this again?" he asked with a raised brow.

Charlie frowned slightly "Go over what?" she asked and Bass looked towards the door before turning back to her.

Charlie rolled her eyes "Really? You already carried me over one threshold." She said and Bass shrugged. "That was just practice for the real thing." He said as he reached for her, easily lifting her into his arms.

Charlie laughed but let him carry her inside. As Bass kicked the door closed behind them and carried her down the hallway to the bedroom Charlie's smile never faded. She was going to enjoy being married to this man.

* * *

**I'm currently working on the next installment, it will be a prequel to One Step Closer, about Charlie moving in with Bass and their adjustment to living with the other one. :)  
**

**Thanks for reading...**

**and remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**


End file.
